Let's go
by Raven cries Nevermore
Summary: Jaypaw and Mousepaw are best friends. They are almost the opposite to each other though, from sleeping, to skills, and even their families (or lack thereof). How'd they even become friends in the first place? First fanfic on this site. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

She growled as light blinded her eyes. Jaypaw hauled herself up, blinking. Was it morning already? Part of her moss den was sticking to her. She shook her pelt and walked out of the apprentice's den, not seeing anyone there. In the stone and grass camp, she saw her best and only friend, Mousepaw. Mousepaw was a light brown tom with amber eyes. He was eating a rabbit by himself. The pale gray tabby she-cat padded over to him, lying down and rudely taking a bite out of his rabbit.

"Why hello there, Jaypaw, nice to see you," Mousepaw mewed sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, chewing on the rabbit. Mousepaw sighed, looking longingly at the rabbit. Jaypaw passed the rabbit to him, and then spoke.

"What have you been doing?" She questioned him, raising an eyebrow. Jaypaw enjoyed sleeping while Mousepaw woke up at a "normal" time. She'd always miss something by sleeping but she would get her updates usually from Mousepaw. Jaypaw yawned quite loudly.

"I was talking to Lightstreak." He mewed between bites. Jaypaw gave a wide smile.

"Aw…little Mousepaw's growing up, getting crushes on she-cats!" Jaypaw teased, amused with herself. She pushed his shoulder lightly and then got distracted by her father, Brambletear, who was coming back from a patrol. He was tall, broad-shouldered, muscular, with thick bone-white claws peeking out of his paws. Jaypaw scrambled to stand up, smiling at her father. He gave a warm smile back, purring loudly. Shadowfall gave a mew, flicking her tail with Snowstorm sitting near her. Jaypaw sighed and swatted Mousepaw's ear lightly to get his attention. The two apprentices padded over to their mentors. Shadowfall puffed out her chest.

"We're going to go hunting at the meadow border today." Shadowfall mewed, looking at the apprentices. Before she could say another word, they dashed off into the autumn forest. Jaypaw's strides were long and a good pace while Mousepaw scrambled up a tree, leaping from branch to branch with grace. Jaypaw sped ahead of Mousepaw, smiling wildly. Mousepaw growled playfully, speeding up. Jaypaw stumbled a little and the rolled into the meadow.

"I won!" She mewed, looking for Mousepaw after getting to her feet. She swivled her head left and right, glancing for Mousepaw when suddenly his figure tackled hers.

"Ha!" He mewed, and then got off of her, looking at the meadow with Jaypaw.

The meadow sat on the edge of their territory, often providing rabbits, ravens, and field mice, not even including the herbs that could be found, as meadows often held useful herbs. It was a beautiful golden with specks of purple. The grass was tall, rising a few inches above their heads. Jaypaw and Mousepaw were panting a quietly as they possibly could. Jaypaw looked at the available prey and she pointed to a raven off to the left and a rabbit to the right. Even though Jaypaw was smaller, she went after the rabbit, certain that she could handle it. She stalked the brown rabbit, careful not to make noise. Her muscles tensed as she saw the rabbit's ears twitch. She leapt after the rabbit, missing it by a hair and the rabbit started dashing off. She went bolting in the direction the rabbit went, determined to catch her prey. The meadow blurred around her as she only focused on her obstacles. She caught up due to her great strides and speed, pouncing on the rabbit and breaking its neck quickly. She puffed out her chest, ready to brag to Mousepaw. She grabbed her prey and turned around, only to find that she was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaypaw felt a rise of panic well up in her chest. She didn't know what to do. Jaypaw walked in the direction of a tree. This could help; she might be able to see Mousepaw from the top. The tree was bone-white, slender, and leaf-less with a seemingly stable trunk and limbs. The pale gray tabby dug her claws into the bark, pulling up the tall tree. She went up each limb, carefully inspecting each one to see if it would support her weight. She got to the highest branch that would be safe and looked out to find Mousepaw.

"Mousepaw, where are you?" She called out hesitantly. She scanned the area before her, trying to find him.

"Right here, Jaypaw." A familiar voice mewed. Jaypaw rolled her eyes at Mousepaw. She scaled down the tree, greeting the light brown tom. She went to her rabbit and picked up, proudly showing it to Mousepaw. He nodded and Jaypaw smiled, dragging the rabbit to the white tree and buried her prey, mentally noting that she had prey here. She turned around to see that Mousepaw was still sitting.

"Do you know the way back?" She asked Mousepaw, feeling uncomfortable. She felt her ears grow warm due to the fact that she didn't know where they were. He looked around for a brief moment and return his gaze to her.

"I think so...I just saw you dash off and I followed to see where you were going." He mewed, unsure of himself.

"Well, we can try to head back in the meadow. Our mentors should see that we got lost." Jaypaw mewed, smiling at Mousepaw. She started padding back to the meadow with Mousepaw leading in the direction he thought was the right way. They walked together in silence, the only sound being the crunching of the grass.

"We're lost, aren't we?" She mewed, looking at Mousepaw seriously. The tom flashed a glance at her, eyes full of worry.

"Yeah, it's this meadow being the same color and I can't see in front of my nose!" He mewed, half-hissing. He sighed. Jaypaw looked sympathetically at Mousepaw.

"Well, let's get out of this meadow first, then we can find out where we need to go." She mewed confidently to him, believing in herself. Mousepaw nodded, walking with Jaypaw, pushing through the meadow. The sun seemed to be setting now, dark orange sky keeping their path lit. The grass from the meadow was thinning out now, becoming more like regular grass. Mousepaw saw a fat vole scrambling away from the two cats but before it could squeak in alarm, Mousepaw killed it swiftly.

"Wanna share? It doesn't seem that we'll be getting home tonight." He said light-heartedly. Jaypaw laid down in the dust.

"Sure. What warrior name do you think you'll get?" She asked, pushing her mind to other things. They were close to being warriors, Jaypaw knew it had to be true. The apprentice took a bite out of the plump vole and then replied.

"I don't know...maybe something like Mousefang for me and...Jaywing for you." He thought aloud. Jaypaw nodded eating a piece of vole.

"I was thinking your name could be more along the lines of Mousebrain!" She mewed, giggling. Mousepaw rolled his eyes, flicking his tail in annoyance.

"I walked into that one, didn't I?" He mused, showing that he wasn't angry. Jaypaw was still giggling.

"Yeah, you kinda did...Look!" She mewed, looking up at the darkening sky. Little white stars shimmered ever so slightly. No clouds seemed to be nearby and the moon was in a perfect crest. The air was a bit cold but it wasn't troublesome.

"Wow...Starclan must be looking after us..." Mousepaw breathlessly mewed. His eyes drooped and he blinked a few times. He looked down at his paws, clearing his throat.

"We should get some rest..." He mewed, walking to his make-shift den. Jaypaw frowned. Why did he change like that?

* * *

**What is Mousepaw hiding? Will they ever get back to camp? Anyways, please review! Thank you Emily for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

She could hear Mousepaw rustle around. She flattened her ears and forced her eyes shut, unable to get peace. Nonetheless, Jaypaw fell asleep that night. She was then awoken by the prodding of a paw. Mousepaw grinned, flicking his tail. Jaypaw regrettably stood up, following him to a freshly caught robin.

"You caught this?" She mewed, amazed. Mousepaw was a poor hunter but he usually caught birds when he did, a challenge to Jaypaw. He nodded, proud of his work. They shared the robin before looking for the forest. They caught sight of their beloved home and they almost ran to it.

"We need to do this the right way." Mousepaw remarked. As much as he wanted to go home, hoping that the clan wouldn't notice their absence, he also didn't want to get lost again. Mousepaw aligned himself to one of the trees and motioned for Jaypaw to do the same.

Suddenly, pale paws (hands) grabbed Jaypaw, rising her from the ground. Jaypaw twisted and tried to claw the twoleg. The twoleg huffed and continued to pull Jaypaw away from her beloved home. She kept trying to fight the twoleg even though it was useless now. She felt a little sting near her neck and she stopped fighting, growing tired. She looked around desperately for Mousepaw but her vision started to blur and she closed her eyes, falling into darkness.

* * *

Jaypaw's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a monster. She was actually in a partially open silver box. She frantically looked around for Mousepaw or a way out. She saw about five or six other cats but it was pretty dark. Most of the cats were asleep, excepting a pale tabby tom. He was in the silver box next to her.

"Hello?" She mewled like a kitten. Jaypaw internally seethed at herself.

"Hello. My name is Tommy. Before you ask, we are in cages." He mewed, putting his paw on the thin silver bars. Jaypaw nodded, understanding. The monster slowed down gradually.

"Jaypaw. W-What's happening?" She asked. One minute she's heading home and the next she's here! The monster seemed to turn.

"You poor sap. I heard a name like yours, he was asking a lot of questions two. Mousepaw...I think." Tommy mewed. Jaypaw's fear substantially increased and decreased at the same time. Mousepaw was here but the monster was nearing the destination.

"Can you please just tell me what's going on?" Jaypaw mewed as the monster stopped. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Stay quiet and don't fight them, okay?" Tommy whispered as a twoleg walked to the side of the monster and ripped its side open. The bright light blinded Jaypaw temporarily. She saw several twolegs grabbing the cages and walking away. Jaypaw's cage was picked up by a twoleg and her cage slightly swung back and forth and she was brought through the mouth (doors) of a new place. It was white on the inside, light illuminating the area with out the sun. There was no twigs or moss dens, just the white emptiness and deafening silence.

The twoleg brought Jaypaw and the others through another mouth that was silver. Jaypaw saw huge cages where one cat or the entire litter was there. The cats seemed to shrink down in the presence of twolegs. They brought her to what would probably be her cage. One of the twolegs opened each door and tilted the moveable cage so that Jaypaw slid into her new cage, where they promptly locked it. Jaypaw looked around the larger cage and saw that there was a miniature pond and some brown pellets. Jaypaw sighed and laid down, looking at her new "friends".

* * *

**Will Jaypaw find Mousepaw? Will Jaypaw escape? R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not having an update in a bit! I didn't feel motivated to write, so my fault. **

**Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

Jaypaw looked across her cage to find Tommy eating the brown pellets. He was nibbling on the food like a rabbit. Jaypaw scrunched up her nose in disgust. Her stomach growled in retaliation. Jaypaw sighed and went over to the pellets, simply staring at the food.

"It's not that bad." Tommy mewed to Jaypaw. Jaypaw glared at Tommy for a moment and flipped the dish over.

"I'm not a kittypet." She hissed. Now the brown pellets were now scattered over the surface of her uncomfortable den. Even though she wasn't in her clan, she still was a part of the clan. She pressed her paws against the silver bars, trying to break it but to no avail. She tried gnawing on it.

"This is hopeless." She mewed, feeling defeated. She swept the 'food' away from heard when she heard a voice coming from her right side.

"Jaypaw, you're okay!" Mousepaw's voice rang out from the cage. Jaypaw smiled to herself. He was okay! She faced the right side, feeling like she was looking directly at her. It was comforting to have her best friend- even in the worse situation possible. She spoke back to Mousepaw.

"Yeah, you're fine, right?" She mewed, shoving the concern in her down.

"Yes. I woke up due to your racket." He mewed. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was grinning away.

"Sorry if I disturbed your beauty sleep with my world falling apart." She joked, a hint of seriousness to her voice. She went over to the heavily guarded part of her cage (the lock) and trying to break it open. It made a louder clunky noise but it seemed to be working more than her other methods.

"Jaypaw, stop, the twolegs will come!" Mousepaw quietly hissed to her. Jaypaw held her breath and stopped, trusting her friend. Mousepaw had arrived to the clan with, presumably, his father, who died a few mornings later. He had been a loner and he could have more knowledge here with these cages and twolegs rather than Jaypaw in her territory. A sigh of relief seemed to emit out of Mousepaw.

"I know how to get out of this and others, but we have to be careful." He mewed softly. Jaypaw was excited yet confused. How did he know that? Jaypaw shook the thought away, pleased that she would have the possibility to return home. She wanted to dig her claws in the ground but it made a terrible noise when happening.

"So, what's the plan?" She asked him, curious. Mousepaw didn't reply immediately, most likely making the plan at that moment.

"When it's night, I'll unlock my cage and unlock yours. Then we find the exit very quietly, we don't want to wake our neighbors. After that we should get outside and we can find the way home that way." He voiced his plan quietly to Jaypaw. Jaypaw nodded, understanding but then speaking her approval because of the barrier between them.

"Wait until nightfall, great. We should actually rest so we can run if it comes to that." She mewed, clearing a small spot for her to sleep in. She felt safe, knowing that Mousepaw was close by.

"I'm sorry." Mousepaw muttered. Jaypaw shifted uncomfortably. It didn't matter, whatever he was apologizing for.

"I…I should have gotten us back. I'm the reason why we got lost." He said clearly. Jaypaw grimaced.

"It doesn't matter. I should have let the rabbit go so we're both to blame." She mewed, ending the discussion promptly, curling her tail to keep warm. She wanted to go home and see her father- pretend it never happened. She just prayed that they didn't think that the young apprentice just ran off. She would always be loyal to her clan.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaypaw was awoken by the clanking noise of metal bars. She snapped her head up, adrenaline pumping though her uneasy nerves. She kept herself quiet, holding her breath. She smelled a slightly unfamiliar scent but disregarded it, waiting for Mousepaw. Instead of the light brown tom, she saw the pale tabby tom known as Tommy. She was about to yell at him but he fiddled with the heavily guarded part of the cage (lock), undoing it and freeing Jaypaw. She nodded her head to him, thankful. Jaypaw's hopes soared as she saw Mousepaw safe. Tommy led Mousepaw and Jaypaw pass the other cages. All was silent except the breathing and padding of paws through the empty halls. Tommy flicked his tail to a hole in the wall.

"Just go through there, follow the path down and go left when it splits. I have to get more cats out." He mewed, green eyes slightly piercing the darkness. Jaypaw was slightly confused but nodded. Mousepaw took the lead, pushing himself through the hole. Jaypaw got down and slid easily due to her lithe form. The two cautiously stepped down the hall until the path spilt, both turning left. They saw the exit, two large gates witch would open as a twoleg came nearby. Jaypaw clenched her teeth, thinking about how to tackle this problem. Mousepaw's voice broke the silence.

"Go. I'll distract the twolegs. Please." He whispered. Jaypaw shifted her weight, uncomfortable. She nodded but her thoughts were shaking. They waited a moment before Mousepaw dashed off to the sharp left, yowling. A chubby twoleg stumbled, reaching toward Mousepaw, but Mousepaw retaliated by scratching his arm, baring his white fangs and hissing. Jaypaw sprinted forward reaching the black mat and saw the gates open. Swept away with loyalty to her dear friend, she yowled, distracting the twoleg. It stumbled over itself and Jaypaw was stricken with fear. She placed it aside when she saw Mousepaw running to the gates. Jaypaw turned around running with Mousepaw into the drenching rain, smiling brightly even though it was a dark night. The salty thunderpath was wide and huge puddles were beginning to fill. Jaypaw was dripping wet once they found shelter under a big evergreen tree. They were panting but despite the fact that they were exhausted, they were still smiling.

"We got out!" Jaypaw stated, exhilarated. Mousepaw nodded.

"We just need to find our way home now..." He mewed, eyes distant with thought.

"Missing Lightstreak, I presume?" Jaypaw asked, smirking at him.

He shook his head. "Just thinking, that's all. Also, I didn't know how to undo the locks, me and Tommy had a plan so..." Mousepaw explained to Jaypaw. Jaypaw understood, thinking about her father then, feeling a little homesick.

"Yeah, I understand. I hope we can get home." She mewed, shuffling her paws. She wasn't tired, for she had slept for most of the day but she didn't feel like talking either. Mousepaw nodded. An uncomfortable silence grew between them. Jaypaw cleared her throat.

"How much trouble will we get in for this?" She joked to Mousepaw. Mousepaw gave a light chuckle.

"If they believe us, we'll become warriors that night but they'll probably make us clean out every den for a week." He mewed, curling at the base of the tree. Jaypaw lay down nearby.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaypaw mewed, agreeing with him. She laid her head on her paws.

"What's up with you lately? You've been a little strange." Jaypaw asked him, a big drop of water splashing her nose.

"I already told you. I'm just blaming myself about us getting lost." He retold, ear flat with annoyance.

"Okay... I just..." Jaypaw trailed off, feeling embarrassed about asking. Mousepaw shrugged.

"It's fine. That just means that you care about me." Mousepaw teased.

"I so do not care about you!" Jaypaw mewed.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm kind of terrible at updating regularly. **

**Sorry for the wait, to whoever may be reading this.**

* * *

Jaypaw gritted her teeth looking left and right. The huge Thunderpath was quiet but Jaypaw feared that somehow a monster would kill her. She cringed at the very thought, driving the thoughts away. She knew she just had to…go! Her paws seemed stuck to the ground, unwilling to go. She then saw Mousepaw's wiry shape dart on the Thunderpath. He bolted straight across to the green of the other side and turned around, grinning.

"Okay, show-off, I can do this too. Just…do it."Jaypaw half-murmured to herself. She pushed herself on to the Thunderpath. Something burned in her paw but instead of checking the wound, she simply dashed across the Thunderpath, falling gracefully into the ferns on the other side near Mousepaw. Mousepaw was chuckling as Jaypaw sat up.

"Oh, what are you going to do with me?" She joked. Mousepaw laughed. Jaypaw looked her paw, examining it. It was cut across, not deeply but it was welling up with blood. She gently rasped her tongue over the wound, grimacing at the bitter taste of blood and the stinging pain. In the corner of her eye, Mousepaw darted away, probably getting some cobwebs. The roar of a monster rushed past the Thunderpath, spraying Jaypaw with muddy water. Had the monster not seen her? Is that why she was spared? She shook her pelt, teeth chattering as the weak sunlight tried to warm her.

"Hey! I got some cobwebs. Why are you all...?" Mousepaw asked, half muffled by the cobwebs. He brought the cobwebs to Jaypaw, pressing the material on her paw, stopping the bleeding while Jaypaw sighed.

"Thanks. Let's get going, furball." She mewed. Mousepaw followed, catching up to fall in step with Jaypaw. They walked along a gravel path with some foliage nearby that lead into a forest. It was quite reassuring to see tall pine trees and massive oaks trees laced in ivy. It felt a little like home without being it at the same time. She saw a small stream, it didn't to be very deep and the water was clear. As they took a sip, Jaypaw spoke, a thought arising.

"If my pelt is going to be all matted when we get home my dad will have my tail!" She mewed to Mousepaw who grinned, pushing Jaypaw in. Jaypaw laughed, propping herself on her hind legs to get Mousepaw to join by batting his fore paws with her own. She finally got him to join, the tom looking more like a wet rat.

"It's _freezing_ in this stream!" Mousepaw complained. Jaypaw dipped her paw in the water, splashing Mousepaw playfully.

"You shouldn't complain so much, Mousebrain!" Jaypaw said, mocking him before getting sprayed with water herself. She narrowed her eyes, mischief intent clouding them.

"Now you've done it!" Remarked Jaypaw, chasing after the tom while he scrambled to get out of the stream. They ran down the side of the Thunderpath, wind gently drying their fur. Mousepaw stopped finally, panting for breath. Jaypaw puffed out her chest when arriving at his side.

"Nice...job...Jaypaw...you got me!" Mousepaw mewed, chuckling between breaths. Jaypaw walked at a slow pace with Mousepaw, grooming her untidy fur at the same time.

"At least we got your pelt cleaned for your dad." Mousepaw mewed. Jaypaw smiled, hoping that she might find her father that day.

"Yeah. All we need now is that meadow." Jaypaw mewed. Where was her home? Mousepaw grew silent, to each their own thoughts.

* * *

**Happy friendship chapter! Anyways, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the review Silverclaw! Definitely made my day better.**

**So with that note, let's go. **

* * *

Jaypaw peered out into the long Thunderpath, hoping to see some sign of a meadow. Her eyes weren't always reliable but she could definitely tell that there wasn't a meadow nearby. She lashed her tail, letting out a low growl. She just wanted to go home! Was that too much to ask?

"Nothing?" Mousepaw asked. Jaypaw sighed, nodding. After playing in the stream the continued to look for their home but to no avail. When she fell asleep something weighed on her consciousness, pulling her away. The sky was a dark gray, though it wasn't raining, it was more like something was going to happen. It was making Jaypaw jumpy along with all of the other emotions running through her.

"Well, we can either continue down this way or we can turn left." Mousepaw mewed, flicking his tail down the other Thunderpath. She gritted her teeth, listening for a moment, then promptly walking on the Thunderpath. She heard Mousepaw join her while they padded across, their paws stinging along the way.

They were silent as they started the new path. Both of them knew that they were utterly lost. They just didn't dare to actually speak it. To take her mind off things, Jaypaw looked at a small clearing where there was a twoleg den. It seemed to be the only thing that was noticeable around here. Was there a twoleg den near home? She couldn't remember, silently curing her forgetful mind.

"Jaypaw, are you okay?"Mousepaw inquired, hoping that she would pry open.

Jaypaw knew he meant well but she just broke.

"No, Mousepaw, I'm not. If you had just listened to our mentors this would have never happened!" Jaypaw snapped, fury spilling over her. Mousepaw's jaw fell, his mouth agape. They stopped walking.

"You were the one who chased after that stupid rabbit in the first place! Not to mention the fact that you didn't hear or scent the twolegs!" Mousepaw hissed back, fur spiking up.

"We could have gotten back if you hadn't been so weird lately! Now my dad probably thinks I'm dead because of you!" Jaypaw spat, stepping away from him. Mousepaw opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, digging his claws in the ground.

"I can just leave if you want, Jaypaw, I don't have to accompany you." He growled, flattening ears. Jaypaw wanted to just tell him to go but she could urge herself to mutter the words.

"Why are we friend anyways, we're completely different. You wouldn't understand anything about family." Jaypaw mewed, driving the conversation away from him leaving. She didn't know why though.

"I understand the concept of family, Jaypaw! I know that you want to go home- but don't forget that I want to go home home too." Mousepaw mewed, a bitterness in his voice. Jaypaw looked down at her paws in silence. Mousepaw audibly huffed and sat down. The wind gently brushed against Jaypaw's fur as her heat seemed to simmer. She just wanted to blame someone... even if it was her best friend.

"I'm sorry. I just...I just want to go." She mewed, starting to walk. Mousepaw padded behind her, his paw-steps soft. At least he forgave her- if anything. They walked down the path, both not responding until Mousepaw spoke after Jaypaw started to feel neutral again.

"Jaypaw?" He asked, voice careful.

"Yeah?" Jaypaw replied, focusing on walking.

"You're the closest thing I have for family." He said, shutting his mouth after. Jaypaw wasn't surprised but it was nice to finally hear. It explained why he was so cautious and snappy with her...kind of...

She brushed it off, accepting it nonetheless. She gave a warm smile to him.

"Of course." She purred, hoping that everything was a little better.

* * *

**;.; | Anyways, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you both for the review! It makes me so happy! **

**:3**

* * *

Jaypaw open her eyes, the sky only a pale gray with white puffy clouds dotting the sky. The sun was partially covered by one of the cloud, making the heat friendly. She got up, yawning. Where was Mousepaw? He was probably hunting. A trickle of fear ran down her back. What if he did leave?

"Hey, follow me. I want to get moving before it gets late." The wiry brown tom mewed, poking his head in. Jaypaw let out a short sigh of relief, padding after him. They still stuck close to the Thunderpath, hoping that it would lead them home. A silence settled between them while Jaypaw looked at her paws, the dust starting to cake her otherwise gray paws. She wanted to talk to Mousepaw but what was there to say?

"What's Lightstreak like?" Jaypaw asked, hoping that was good enough. She raised her head and picked up her pace, stepping side by side with him.

"She's sweet, funny, protective, but..." Mousepaw lingered on the words, eyes looking the other way. Jaypaw's ears pricked, listening carefully. Mousepaw grinned a little, toying with her intrigue.

"Well, I would say but that would be poor of me to do." He mewed, luring Jaypaw even more. Jaypaw nudged him playfully, curiosity increasing.

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend; I want to know why you don't have a crush on her!" Jaypaw demanded; excited to know what it was. Mousepaw sighed dramatically, shaking his head but replying anyways.

"She eats her prey so loudly! It's a surprise to find any prey in our territory." He laughed after speaking. Jaypaw scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"That's what's negative about her?" Jaypaw mewed, sarcasm laced in her words. Mousepaw nodded confidently. The sun was now higher in the sky and Jaypaw's stomach rumbled.

"Hey, can we stop here, I want to go hunting. Are you hungry?" She mewed, sitting down.

"Yeah, get me something. Just do me a favor and don't get lost, alright?" Mousepaw moved some stones, lying comfortably on the warm earth, soaking the sun. Jaypaw started padding in the sparse foliage, dead grass brushing her paws. She stopped for a moment scenting the air.

There was vole to her right in more of the spare patches of dead grass and there was a hare to her slight right in some taller grass. Taking her chances she went left. She soon spotted the vole after a few quiet steps. She looked at the path ahead of her, looking for stray rocks or twigs before actually stalking her prey. She crept up, soon pouncing on vole, breaking its neck.

She picked up her prey, burying it under a skinny tree where stop to scent again. The rabbit was still there but it was further in the grass as the scent wasn't so strong. There was another scent as well of thrush. She wasn't very good at hunting bird but just maybe she could catch it. She headed to the sharp right where the thrush would be. It was pecking at the ground, picking up various berries. Jaypaw held her breath, springing herself forward.

She bit on the wing, her calculations off by a little. The thrush struggled to free itself from Jaypaw's bite, the other wing flapping frantically. Jaypaw shifted her weight and swung her paw trying to grab the other wing. She failed. The bird cawed in pain and reluctantly Jaypaw let her prey go. The thrush flapped weakly up one tree. She gritted her teeth, annoyed; scenting the area around her if there was any more prey. All the prey had heard and were cowering in their dens.

She went to her vole, digging it up and tossing it to Mousepaw once she got back. He looked at Jaypaw confused. but then he realized.

"You could have hunted for a longer time, you know that right?" He mewed, getting up. He pushed the vole back to Jaypaw.

"It's your catch, eat." He demanded, a slight seriousness in his tone. Jaypaw sat down, taking a bite but then pushing it to Mousepaw.

"Eat." She mewed, softly, hoping he heard her silent thanks.

* * *

**Yay! Thank you SilverClaw, Pikabolt, and Ilikepieheart for the reviews! R & R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: More chapters! Yay!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

Jaypaw hoped that Mousepaw was full because she wasn't. She continued walking with Mousepaw, looking ahead. In the distance there was a meadow. It was quite far away but it could be home.

"Do...do you think that could be home?" Jaypaw asked, worry showing in her voice. She wanted it to be home more than anything else, her heart softly aching. Mousepaw was silent but when Jaypaw looked at him, she saw hope.

"Do you want to race?" He asked instead, a fiery passion seeping out. Jaypaw gave a sly grin and a curt nod.

"Three, two, one...go!" She meowed excitedly, pushing off her paws and feeling the wind glide beneath her feet. She _had_ to win; she was simply faster on land. She would be teased by Mousepaw for who knows how long.

"Come on, Mousepaw!" Jaypaw mewed, her paw pads barely skimming the ground. The ground was relatively easy to traverse with the lack of rocks and branches. Jaypaw heard Mousepaw's breaths quicken as he pushed himself closer to her, his smile painted across his face. The forest blurred as they kept pushing further and further. Jaypaw made herself push harder, her chest starting to burn, determined to win.

The meadow seemed to grow in their perspective as they neared home, or what it could possibly be. As Jaypaw's thoughts wandered, her strides staggered and her lungs begged to stop. She had to stay focused, ignoring Mousepaw's steps growing louder. Everything in her body and mind protested but she only slowed to Mousepaw's pace.

"Tree," she breathlessly called out to him, flicking her tail to the large oak tree just a few fox-lengths away. Mousepaw nodded, and pushed a small stream of energy, taking the lead. Jaypaw gulped in some air (that made her lungs burn) and pressed on, slowly catching up to him with her more formulated stance. She was giving out, her breath turning raggedy and her legs shaking as she stumbled over the finish line with Mousepaw at her side. Lying on her side, Jaypaw panted, throat hurting. She didn't care who won, it was a great race.

She hesitantly got up, paws still shaking from adrenalin. Mousepaw was on his back, breathing deeply. After a few moments, they both started laughing hoarsely.

"That was quite a challenge!" She finally mewed, wondering how her friend was able to manage it. Mousepaw shook his head, losing the last of his chuckles.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd even have a chance at this. Who do you think won?" He asked. Jaypaw thought for a minute.

"I honestly have no idea," she replied. They caught their breaths, comfortably being quiet. The meadow was closer now, and Jaypaw could see that it lead into a forest, just like home. Something felt off but Jaypaw supposed that it was simply her nervousness.

"Let's go." Mousepaw said happily. Jaypaw got up, muscles nagging in pain. They walked down the black Thunderpath. Jaypaw's stomach twisted, her heart fluttering.

"Mousepaw, are you excited? This could be home!" She excitedly babbled to him. He nodded, grinning. Dusk seemed to take over the day, quickly proceeding into night. They made their pace faster, only five fox-lengths away. Now the only thing that seemed to stop the pair from reaching the meadow was the Thunderpath.

Carefully they listened for any monsters, ears sharp. Jaypaw stepped on first, the old cut she had flaring up in little bits of pain. She kept moving; the usually warm Thunderpath was cool and salty beneath her pads. No loud rumbling, monsters, or any type of mortal wound. Jaypaw bounded into the grass, little dewdrops soothing her cut.

She signaled for Mousepaw to come over.

* * *

**Little cliffhanger! Anyways, R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Um**

**Yeah**

* * *

Mousepaw leaped up on the Thunderpath, obviously listening for any monsters nearby. Jaypaw's heart tightened as Mousepaw went across, fearful for him. He was safe. She let out a sigh of relief, smiling as she met up with him.

"We made it!" She mewed, not too loud. Mousepaw smiled back.

"Jaypaw- I-I think this is home." Mousepaw mewed as they started to walk in the meadow. It definitely looked like home but there was nothing specifically there to inform them. They'd have to wait until going to the forest part, where more of the borders were.

"What should we do when we arrive?" She asked. The question was necessary considering it was night and even though there was surely an elder awake and a guard, they could wake up the entire clan and not get sleep until dawn.

"I think we should just talk to the guard and slip into our nests to sleep, I'm tired." Mousepaw responded after a moment. They got to the edge of the meadow and forest, where Jaypaw smelled her clan, their scents slightly distinct.

"It's home!" Jaypaw breathlessly mewed. She padded a little quicker, anxiety eating at her. The shadows made by the trees were as dark as the night but thankfully the moon was swollen and bright, giving enough light for Jaypaw and Mousepaw navigate. They raced near the camp, seeing the guard. It was Lightstreak!

"Lightstreak!" They mewed happily. Lightstreak was a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat and she smiled seeing us. Her smile was warm but somehow grim. Mousepaw purred and Jaypaw snickered when hearing it.

"Mousepaw, Jaypaw! You're alive and- and back!" She mewed leading them back into camp. It was home and Jaypaw had never been happier to see it. While Mousepaw and Lightstreak talked quietly, Jaypaw saw her father sitting near the warrior den.

"Dad." Brambletear smiled greatly, seeming like he had no mewed, burying her face in her father's fur. She stepped back after a moment, watching her father speak.

"Jaypaw, you're home..." He mewed, his voice seemingly off, like Lightstreak's.

"What's wrong? What happen while we were gone?" She asked, tilting her head. Brambletear stared at his paws for a moment. He looked up and spoke.

"Twolegs are invading our land, stealing warriors. It's only a matter of time before they reach our camp." He said grimly. Jaypaw had to process it. Her home? Gone? Did...did she and Mousepaw lead the Twolegs to find the others?

"We're leaving in seven days, so go get some rest." Her father mewed sternly. Jaypaw wanted to protest but she held her toungue, going to the apprentices' den, falling asleep in her nest.

When she woke it was late in the morning. She got up,yawning to see a snoring Mousepaw beside her. A smile appeared on her face and she exited, going to the prey-pile, eating a mouse. Her stomach was happily satisfied when the leader called a clan meeting.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" The leader, Rosestar, mewed. Mousepaw sat near her, pricking his ears.

"We are thankful that Starclan was able to bring our missing apprentices, Jaypaw and Mousepaw, back home. According to them they were taken by Twolegs, just as other have been. This only proves more that we must leave our camp even sooner. We leave in three days." She mewed loudly. Jaypaw looked at Mousepaw.

"She actually believed us?" Jaypaw remarked, shocked. He nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to have an assessment today, so I have to move my slow tail." Mousepaw mewed, leaving camp with his mentor. Jaypaw silently prayed for he friend. Jaypaw saw Lightstreak approach her.

"Hey, Jaypaw. This...this may seem out of the blue but...you don't have a crush on Mousepaw, right?" She asked, fear in her voice for some reason. Sure she loved Mousepaw but as a friend only. Something tugged against her from answering but she did so nonetheless.

"No. Do you?" Jaypaw mewed, curious. Someone then conveniently called Lightstreak's name. Jaypaw then sat down, realizing that she would never get her warrior name if they really had to move. She didn't want to leave.

"Let's go." Jaypaw mewed to herself.

* * *

**Anyways, there will be a sequel to this soon-ish.**

**Thank you Pikabolt for reviewing! **

**Tell your thoughts! What do you think Mousepaw and Jaypaw's warrior names will be? What is Mousepaw still hiding? Is Lightstreak a good match for Mousepaw? Etc, etc.**


End file.
